Back in Time
by AaronLohrLover24
Summary: Trying to be funny, anyway, Sprite and Smartass, try to find a way to go back in time to meet their favorite newsies (or kidnap them lol) but things don't quite turn out how they would like. Please enjoy :)
1. Back in Time Ch 1

Disclaimer: When I met Smartass, we decided we were sisters (psychic lol) and pledged to write a joint story. Well, I decided we've waited too long, and started it. (We're actually doing 2, this one is a bit more serious than our other one will be lol) This is a tragic tale, full of misery and woe...wait a minute, wrong story lol. Actually, this story is really funny, exploiting the story of how Smartass and I went back in time to capture or at least meet our favorite newsies. I hope you enjoy it, and at least get a few laughs. By the way, the Sprite seen in this fic, is NOT how I act in real life (usually lol), I'm not THAT dumb. Smartass and I own: Sprite, Smartass, the plot, and this DISCLAIMER!!!! Please read and review! ttyl :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
Back in Time (Title subject to change, what do u think???)  
  
It was a normal ordinary day. Sprite and Smartass had just settled down to watch their favorite movie for the 18th time that day.   
  
"I love this movie soo much." Sprite said looking at her best friend. Smartass grinned and nodded. "I just wish there was some way we could have the boys. Ya know to play with and all." Smartass sighed in agreement, when suddenly an ingenious idea struck her.  
  
"Sprite, I have an idea! What if we kidnapped the boys and brought them to our time to play with and have forever?" Sprite's eyes lit up like candles and she grinned somewhat evilly envisioning all the fun she could have with Mush and Racetrack.  
  
"Oh my God! Smartass that's an AWESOME idea!" Then she stopped speaking, her brows knit in thought. "But where would we put them?" Smartass and Sprite looked around her large basement. A light bulb went off in Smartass's head and she looked at Sprite.   
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Smartass asked the blonde. Sprite nodded,  
  
"Yeah, but how much do you think it would cost to buy one of those sticker   
machines? Ya know the ones with the curtain. And would all the boys fit in there?" Smartass rolled her eyes and put her arm around her best friend.  
  
"Sweetie, we have A LOT of work to do. Let's start planning."   
  
~Hours Later~  
  
"Okay, so we're gonna find a way to take ourselves back to the past to capture the boys, then bring them to our time, and lock them in my basement?" Smartass nodded and smiled as best she could at Sprite. It had only three hours for that concept to stick in Sprite's mind. "But how are we gonna go back in time?" Smartass lost her grin. That was the first semi intelligent thing Sprite had said all day, and it was ruining everything!  
  
"Well, um," Smartass was at a loss for words, and turned back to her friend for ideas.  
  
"What if we went online and reread some famous back in time newsie stories, and tried those?" *Whadda ya know? Sometimes she can be really smart.* Smartass thought to herself.  
  
"Good idea, lets go upstairs." Sprite led the way to her computer, and watched as Smartass deftly weaved her way through the Fanfiction.net stories. "Hmm," Smartass said aloud, "well there's the ever popular movie watching goes awry, using some mystical object to send us back, the wake up in Manhattan, bumping into someone, randomly ending up in the Lodging House, and my favorite, the walking straight into newsie time. Well, which one you up for?" Sprite bit her lip as she thought.  
  
"Couldn't we try all of them?" Smartass hugged her best friend, she wasn't the total blonde everyone thought her to be.  
  
"Good thinking. Let's see, it's pretty easy to walk into some one, especially down on the streets of New York City." As Smartass and Sprite grabbed their coats, Smartass mentioned how lucky they were to already be living in New York. Sprite pointed out a random person to run into, and watched in awe as Smartass pulled her dark hair back, and ran full speed into the poor pedestrian.  
  
"Ouch!" Smartass yelped as she turned and limped back towards Sprite. "Well, that idea was a bust. What should we try next?" Sprite bit her lip again,  
  
"How about we just start randomly wandering around and end up in Brooklyn?" Sprite suggested. Smartass nodded,  
  
"Okay, lets go wander." The two girls linked arms and wandered around on the streets. After a few hours, Smartass' feet were starting to ache. Sprite on the other hand was enjoying the outing tremendously and had even forgot what they were trying to accomplish. "Sprite, we gotta get back, my feet are killing me!" Once they were back at their apartment, (is it both of ours?) Smartass put her feet in warm water, and Sprite made popcorn and got the movie ready. Halfway through Race's main song and dance, Smartass groaned,  
  
"Why can't we just figure out how to get there?!" Sprite's eyes started to tear, thinking it was her fault they couldn't go back in time. Smartass pulled the blonde to her for a hug. "No, I wasn't yelling at you, it's just we've tried three things, and nothing's working so far. I really wanna go meet the boys!" Sprite shook her head,  
  
"We just have to keep trying, maybe something will happen when we least expect it." At that very moment, the apartment began to shake, and Sprite and Smartass fell through a huge crack in the floor, and landed on a hard wooden floor, knocking them both unconscious.  
  
TBC What do you think so far?? Like it?? Hate it?? Please I LIVE for reviews!!!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	2. Quick Author's Note

Quick Author's Note: I know you guys are all used to me really editing my stories for grammar and all, but I didn't feel like it for this one, so if you hate it, tell me and I'll scrap the whole idea. (Or I guess I could just go through and fix the messed up stuff lol) It was a total spurr of the moment thing anyway. You the reviewers are gonna decide, keep it...or trash it. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!! Thanks :)  
~Sprite~ 


	3. Clue!

Disclaimer: When I met Smartass, we decided we were sisters (psychic lol) and pledged to write a joint story. Well, I decided we've waited too long, and started it. (We're actually doing 2, this one is a bit more serious than our other one will be lol) This is a tragic tale, full of misery and woe...wait a minute, wrong story lol. Actually, this story is really funny, exploiting the story of how Smartass and I went back in time to capture or at least meet our favorite newsies. I hope you enjoy it, and at least get a few laughs. By the way, the Sprite seen in this fic, is NOT how I act in real life (usually lol), I'm not THAT dumb. I don't own Clue, she owns herself and was kind enough to let me borrow her (thanks sweetie!) Smartass and I own: Sprite, Smartass, the plot, and this DISCLAIMER!!!! Please read and review! ttyl :)  
Smile,  
~Sprite~  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
Lai: Hey Clue! Aww thank you!! I'm glad you like it, you're in this chapter! LYL Enjoy!  
  
Frenchy: lol Well, you'll see who the girls first see when they wake up soon enough. You never bug me! I like talking to you.   
  
StardustDreamer: Wow! I'm soo humbled and honored that you reviewed my story since you hardly ever review!!!! Thank you soo mush! Yeah, I got quite a few reviews from people saying they liked the idea of "aimlessly wondering around until ending up in Brooklyn." The point of this story is to kinda parody the "back in time" motif. Actually, I do really like some b.i.t. stories, but this one is awesome in my mind 'cause the characters and plot are so funny! Please keep reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
SmartassLeprechaun: Psychic Sis! I think that sums it up lol. I'm soo glad you love it, it is sorta our story lol. I'll email/IM you the SECOND I get this up! LYL!!  
  
Vixen: Hey Vix! I'm glad you like it!! Yeah, me, acting like a blonde...never! lol. Actually, my nickname in gym is Barbie (if you want the story, Email/IM me lol it's entertaining) Okay, so you have to tell me now if I should trash it because I have...2 chapters! lol. Can't wait to read more of your fics *hint hint* LYL ttyl  
  
Slider: Hey girl!!! I've missed ya! Yes, my basement is where we are storing the boys (to keep them cold and dry lol) Good, you'd better be updating yours soon!!! *evil eye* lol. Keep reading please!  
  
Firecracker: I know, too bad we're not, but hey we can still have a fun road trip in...MY CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry, I'm just a tad excited) Oh my gosh, I'm not taking it off then. No Mush = SADNESS!!!! *cries* lol. Updates are occurring now as you can see.  
  
SparkHiggins: Hey, as long as you reviewed the day I put it up...j/k. Thanks for reviewing at all lol. I know, 'cause you know how likely we could all just go randomly walking and end up in Newsie Time. Thank you for you're sweet compliment!! All right, I get the "hint" I'll keep writing, if you keep reading and reviewing!!!   
  
CiCi: Thank you!! lol I know, I especially am a blonde (considering Smartass is a brunette lol). But I figure, this story is just too funny. I'm glad you like my style as well as the story. Please keep reading!!!!   
  
Fists: You think it's only an act?? lol j/k Yeah this Sprite is really funny, I like her, 'cause she's me on my blonde days (wait, that's everyday lol) I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Plaid Pajamas: I'm glad you like it!! I know, I figured I'd walk the different path, and make my "back in time" fic a parody. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing...PLEASE!! ttyl :)  
  
Back in Time  
  
Chapter 2: Clue?!?!  
  
Smartass groaned when she finally came too. She opened her eyes, but was still too disoriented to tell where she was. The brunette eventually remembered what had been going on before she had blacked out. Sprite and herself were trying to find a way to go back into Newsie Time. Smartass opened her eyes, and sat up quickly, resulting in an almost instant splitting headache. Sprite was laying next to her, her eyes still closed. Smartass leaned over, and shook her friend awake.  
  
"Sprite, get up! I think we did it!" Sprite squinted her eyes at her best friend.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sprite asked, finally opening her eyes. Her eyes widened into saucers when she took in her surroundings. The two were laying on the hard wood floor of the Manhattan Boys' Lodging House. At least that's what she assumed by the evidence around her. There were bunks scattered about the room, and dirt and clothing everywhere. "Well, somebody sure doesn't know how to clean up." Sprite said disapprovingly. Smartass pulled the blonde to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, but look! We did it. We went back into Newsie Time!" Smartass grinned, and yanked Sprite into a dance. Sprite brushed her hair out of her eyes to get a better look at the bunk room, when her eyes came upon a figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Avi, look." Sprite whispered pointing to the doorway. Smartass looked towards the door, and was shocked to see some one watching them. The figure lazily sauntered over to the area where the two girls were standing.  
  
"Well, hello ladies. Kin I be of some soivace to yas? Name's Kelly, Jack Kelly." Smartass sighed, but quickly jumped when she heard a scream. Smartass looked over at her companion.  
  
"What are you doing?" Smartass hissed. Sprite just stared at Jack.  
  
"It's Jack!" Was all she said to explain the scream.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, so..."  
  
"It's Jack, that means there's other newsies around." Sprite said in awe. Jack looked at the blonde strangely, then laughed.  
  
"Whas' wicha friend?" he asked Smartass. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nothin'." A few moments later, Racetrack, Mush, and Kid Blink rushed into the bunk room.  
  
"We hoid a noise," Mush said panting.   
  
"Yeah, so we rushed up heah fas' as we could." Blink said, regaining his breath. Racetrack was the only one of the trio to immediately notice the three girls.  
  
"Hello ladies." Sprite rolled her eyes,  
  
"Their pick up lines are soo overused." She exclaimed. The boys all looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Right, well, I guess we should introduce ourselves." Smartass said.  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, "so whatcha names?" Smartass quickly shot a look to Sprite, signaling for them to use their newsie nicknames.  
  
"Sprite an' Smartass,"  
  
"Liz and Avi," Sprite and Smartass said at the same time. Smartass hit her palm to her forehead, and turned to her clueless best friend.  
  
"Did you miss the look?" Sprite looked confused.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"I figured, well anyway boys, our names are Sprite and Smartass," she assured them. Smartass was then interrupted by a female entering the room.  
  
"Sprite? Smartass?" The two girls in question tried to see who had spoken, but the boys were standing in the way. Finally, a short girl with thick honey colored hair emerged, and ran to the girls.  
  
"Clue?!" The best friends asked in unison.  
TBC Please tell me what you think. I didn't like this chapter as mush as the first, because it didn't seem as funny, but anyway, I like others' imput so please review!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


	4. AN: Please Read!

Hello to all my faithful readers. It's me Sprite, in case you couldn't tell lol. I just wanted to leave this up so y'all know that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. I've had a HUGE writer's block since the beginning of the summer. It's soo evil it's almost unbearable. So, I wanted to reassure all of you that no I haven't forgetten about you or my stories. I WILL update them, I just need to take baby steps to lose the writer's block. Please don't expect updates this week, but I'm working VERY hard to keep writing and will hopefully update within the next two weeks, but no promises. I love you all and I hope you don't stop reading my stuff just because I'm taking forever lol. Bear with me please!!!!! LYL ttyl :)  
  
~Sprite/Liz~  
  
PS To all my newsie sisters, feel free to email/IM me and whip my a** back into shape. Heaven knows I need the motivation lol. I love you all!!!! *many hugs* LYL LYLMS (love you like my sisters) You're the best!!! ttyl :)  
  
~Sprite~ 


End file.
